Synchronous
by Athena's phoenix
Summary: Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff. Snapshots; moments; horizons. Drabble-y.


Grell was the one to comment first, as they passed the man on the street.

"Oh _my,_" the butler murmured, drawing his lady's attention, "just _look _at that handsome gentleman; that face—that _body._"

Angelina Durless turned, following Grell's gaze.

"Oooh," she purred, a hand in front her lips, "he _is_ a looker. I could just eat him _up._"

The pair lapsed in composure, Madam Red fluttering a fan before her face as Grell swooned, a blush staining his cheeks.

o0o0o0o

Madam Red was seated at a table on the patio of a café, enjoying a cup of tea and a pastry in the spring air. Wiping a dusting of sugar from her fingers, she watched the people strolling past. Business men carrying briefcases, couples with heads bowed together and hands linked, and young mothers toting lively children rambled by unaware of her scrutiny. A bunch of tittering women rounded the corner, crowded around a baby carriage pushed by a pleasantly blushing mother. The woman waved off her courtiers with small smiles and soft words. Angelina had to look away.

The Baroness jabbed at her pastry with her fork, and sneezed as a puff of powdered sugar was picked up by the breeze. Pushing the dish away, she downed her tea in a gulp and made to leave, only to feel a staying hand on her shoulder. Looking up into the green eyes of her butler, Angelina caught of glimpse of warmth and commiseration to a degree that her momentum was lost.

"Madam," he murmured, "if you'd like, I heard that there is a sale at Davis and Bell's. I happened to see earlier, passing by—they have some _marvelous_ dresses this season."

Nodding, and accepting the distraction for what it was, the baroness rose and allowed her butler to lead the way from the restaurant.

o0o0o0o

"Oh, _darling!_" Madam Red crowed as she stepped into the room, finally laying eyes on her companion. "You look simply gorgeous. Absolutely _ravishing._"

Grell did a little turn in front of the floor length mirror of the Baroness Barnett's bedchambers, causing the lavish skirts of his dress to flare out in a splash of crimson; he grinned widely at Angelina for a moment, before launching himself at her with a squeal.

"Oh, it _is_ amazing, isn't it!" he exclaimed, pulling back from the hug. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Ann, you're the best friend a person could have, you know that?"

Angelina just smiled at the shinigami who was dancing excitedly in front of her.

"I do have awfully good taste, don't I?" she laughed, as Grell struck a pose, "but really, it's all right. There was no other option _but_ to buy it: from the moment I laid eyes on that dress, I knew it would be a _crime_ if you didn't wear it."

Grell simply _beamed._

o0o0o0o

It was well after dark, and the room was cast in wreathes of black and silver. Angelina wasn't sure what had woken her, but knew from experience that she wouldn't be getting another wink that night. With a sigh, she pushed herself out of bed, and slipped out of her room in a dressing gown. With a soft swish of fabric, she made her way down the hall of her townhouse towards the washroom.

The room itself, she saw once she arrived, was already lit. With a short knock, she pushed the door open to see its occupant.

Grell's usually vibrant hair was wet, and hung in darkened maroon locks around his bare shoulders. The shinigami stood slumped with hands on the marble countertop before the mirror, eyes clenched shut.

"Grell?"

Angelina's voice was airy, and deepened with sleep. It cut through the silence, and Grell jerked, whirling to face her as his eyes widened.

"A—Aah," he sputtered, hands scrambling behind him on the countertop for his shirt, which he found and clutched to his chest.

Seeing the wild look in Grell's eyes, and his rapid breaths, the Baroness hesitated. Then, slowly, she stepped forward.

"Grell?" she questioned softly once again, "are you all right?"

"I—I…" the shinigami faltered, glasses-less eyes wide and bright in the candle light.

Madam Red hummed, took her last step forward to Grell's side, and without another word drew him close. Tucking the other into her arms, she wasn't surprised to feel him shake, or his tears slowly seep into her dressing gown.

o0o0o0o

The cobblestone street was filthy, the light rain only beginning to wash away its accumulated grime. In the distance there was a clatter of footsteps, far from lighted windows all barred against the frigid night. The rapid footsteps drew nearer, and a woman turned the corner into the dank alleyway. There she froze, finding her path blocked: for in front stood a figure in red, and behind as well. The obstructing beings approached in synch and their quarry reeled. Wordless shrieks splintered through the chill and silver reflections flashed in deadened eyes. With their task complete, the two red garbed figures leant on one another, lingered, and then departed.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for checking this out! If you noticed anything amiss with this fic (spelling/grammar errors, OOCness, etc.) please let me know! As always, it is a pleasure interacting with my fellow fanfictioners, and I would be delighted if any of you would deign to review. :)


End file.
